Naruto's Anbu
by ecntlr
Summary: Naruto has a big brother who looks out for him. His brother has been around since he was five. But his big brother must climb up the ninja hierarchy before he can become Naruto's Anbu bodyguard. Please R and R I love your opinions. And enjoy the story.
1. My name is Mugen and his is Naruto

I'm sorry guys I haven't been updating and what not but I got so tied up with school, parents, friends, slight depression, girls so on and so forth

I'm sorry guys I haven't been updating and what not but I got so tied up with school, parents, friends, slight depression, girls so on and so forth. I was afraid if I wrote a Naruto story it would get lost in all the others, but I'm stopping all my stories and I will try my hardest to continue this one if you guys truly like it and review. Thanks I hope you enjoy the story.

He was looking in his apartment mirror. He was twelve years old about that age, he wasn't one hundred percent sure. Scrawny and on the tall side, maybe five nine. Shoulder length messy black hair like his dad. Dirty face dirty clothes; he wore a hooded jacket with a zipper and a gray t shirt under.

His pants were loose but not baggy and he also wore old worn bamboo sandals. His name was Mugen. His mother said he was handsome and fat ladies on the street loved to squeeze his cheeks. He wished his mother was still around. Or anyone to be with him, besides his friends. He was in his bathroom he finished taking a leak and looked in the mirror.

Mugen was trying to remember what he had to do today. So he thought back. _Kekete wanted me to play soccer today. But I need to train. Well I guess Kekete will have to wait. _ Mugen left his bathroom outside to his dirty apartment.

Mugen walked out and turned left at the corridor. And walked his long legs down the hall and into his kitchen. He grabbed his sword. ( Plane black katana with a white a clothed handle ) _What will I need, What will I need, What will I need _the boy thought to himself while looking into his pantry he needed some food for his training. He picked a loaf of moldy bread from a shelf.

On his left he looked onto his open window. Jumped onto the ledge. And leaped to the roof adjacent from his house into the bright summer morning. He was running toward his favorite training spot, he needed to train the chunin exams weren't far away. _Patter patter patter _whent his feet on the roof shingles. Closer to his destination.

"Get him tie him" Mugen heard. He jerked his head towards the ruckus. It was coming from below the roof. He saw a mob of people crowding over something. _Probably that unlucky kid Naru, Nato, Neil, Masashi Kishimoto? Whatever his name was his luck was out._

_Not my problem _he thought_. Yes it is! _His conscious said. _No. Yes! No. Yes! No. Yes! No. Yes!! Fine… fine. _He shifted his finger into a familiar symbol.

On the Konoha floor around the mob they where kicking a blonde haired boy. His back was bruised and he was huffing and panting. A mall poof was heard. And small feet striking the ground. A twin it seemed appeared a few feet away. Another blonde haired boy pulling down his pants and showing his behind trying his hardest to get the mobs attention. It finally seemed to get the mobs awareness.

The mob turned to the second kid. "Hey another demon." A tall man said. Another man spoke up" Punk thinks he's so good because he knows some genjutsu, let's kick his ass!" They chased after the kid. And left the other there.

Mugen jumped down from the roof and picked up the kid on his shoulders.

"Where am I" the blonde asked he was on a roof somewhere. "A bit cliché but you are just on a rooftop those villagers really did a number on you, I bandaged you a bit and you'll heal". "Heal" The boy was grinning cheek to cheek. "I'm the heal master".

Mugen smiled. "How old are you" Mugen asked. "I'm almost five my name is Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage the leader of this whole village". The boy smiled. "Calm down pikachu" _Pikachu I like that_ he thought to himself.

Mugen offered Naruto some moldy bread. Naruto took it in his hands and bit. "Eww what is this crap" Naruto said spitting it out. Mugen smiled. "I Steal Stuff way better than this." Naruto looked at Mugen sword on his back.

"Can I see your sword"! Naruto screeched. "Um… No". "Please Please please" "No but you can see me use it if you want to come with me to my training spot?" "Sure! " "Do you know how to run?" Mugen asked. Naruto waged his head furiously. "Fine let's go"

They where at Mugen's training spot. Naruto was gaping at the dozens of scratch and slash marks on the dozens of trees. Mugen slashed his tree dozens of times. He was practicing on this one. He skillfully spun to the back of it. And stabbed upwards. Continuing to slash again. Kicked it with his left foot. Jumped back and moved his hands furiously.

He cupped his hands and put them towards his mouth and blew. Four ice needles came rapidly out of his mouth. And slapped onto the tree. Mugen smiled. Separated his hands. And a ball of ice shards came sprouting from the tree so violently and suddenly.

Naruto smiled and screamed and hollered. " Wow wow"!! Mugen blushed "It was just a simple ninjutsu." " No way onisan Mugen". "It was nothing Pikachu." Mugen looked up at the dark sky they have been here for some hours.

"Well Pikachu will you'll be fine for the night correct ". " Yea onisan I'm a scraper". He said punching in the air. " I know you are" Mugen said ruffling his hair. " Ill catch you later kid". Mugen said. " Stay out of trouble" Mugen said sternly. "Of course Naruto said." Then Mugen leaped and left.

**2 months later…**

Mugen left his room with his sword. And jumped out his window as usual. _Thud!! _He landed. And looked outside to see two familiar faces. Outside was Kekete and Tai Lee.

Kekete was as tall as Mugen he had black pants boot sandals, light black shirt wit a red cross and a scarf. He knew plenty of rock based ninjutsu and was always fun.

And Tai lee a very pretty girl. With her hair in a bun and two chopsticks. She had a shamisen on her back that she used for ninjutsu. She sported a Chinese dress with flowers and such.

These where Mugen's teammates. "Come on Mugen we will be late for the Chunin exams".Kekete

Ill update if you review please review. The next chapter will have more action and whatnot please please please review.


	2. Chunin Exams Pt I

Mugen and his team where in the Chunin exam building

This is the longest chapter I have ever written please don't let it be for nothing review please. Itachi, Kakashi, and a new Hyuga will be in this chapter so read on.

Mugen and his team where in the Chunin exam building. It was only two miles away from Mugen's house where they left. It had plenty of Genin hopefuls swarming around.

"These guys don't look so strong" Kekete said. Mugen laughed because he knew it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Tai Lee came and signed the three up for the exam. They entered room three 'o' one and found there seats and waited patiently for the exam to start The room had many long desks rows upon rows. A chalkboard in the front it was an average class room.

"What do you think the first section of the section will be about" Kekete spoke.

Tai Lee answered in a matter of fact tone "It's a written exam where we'll be tested on our knowledge the questions are extremely hard I suggest you two cheat to get the answers, then we have a survival exam it will be hard and arduous it will take place in the forest of death, and then lastly a match will be taken over the remaining shinobi"

Tai Lee was smart and strong she didn't need to cheat to pass. Kekete was strong and wasn't dumb but he couldn't answer the questions. And Mugen could answer two at the most.

The group talked and mingled for a while longer till every one else came into the room. People with tattoos, piercings, bandages, swords, etcetera. "Half of these people will be gone in the second part of the exam" Tai Lee said. Mugen didn't doubt it.

_Poof pop! _A group of men appeared in the front of the room._ Maybe Chunin _Mugen thought to himself. " Ok genin sit down if you want to pass". A man said. He had gray hair a mask and a relaxed look to him.

"My name is Kakashi I will be your proctor". Murmurs could be heard through out the room. "Here are the rules" He spoke up. " If you cheat you will be sent out along with your team" The papers were being sent out. " If you wish to pass your team must have and average of seven correct answers" " You have one hour to complete the packet" " You may begin".

Mugen stared down at the paper he could only answer two. _ How will I do this without getting caught. And how will I know if the person I'm copying off has the answers. Who can answer this lets see question 3: seven shinobi ambush you have a kunai bent on a one hundred ten degree angle what should the trajectory be of the kunai you throw and what complex genjutu should you use to deceive or exterminate the others. _

_I'm gonna fail if I don't find someone with correct answers. _Mugen scouted the room with his face buried in his arms not to look inconspicuous. He saw a guy picking his nose_ no_ a guy dancing _no_ a girl cutting herself _no _then Mugen slightly tilted his head to the left and then to his back.

He saw a kid about fourteen scribbling answers. _I hope he's right. _He spit on his pencil, and shifted his hands into a dog hand sign. The saliva on the pencil turned to ice and he angled his pencil to see his friends paper. The samurai smiled slightly and copied the answers. He could cleary see that Tai Lee had finished and Kekete was almost done copying. _Perfect he thought now to wait we have thirty minutes left says my internal clock. Maybe I can just rest for a while and… _yawn… _and take a nap…_

**15 minutes later**

" No I didn't" A teen screamed. He jumped on the desk and did a hand stand kick to the seer's stomach. Two more seers got on the table. The teen pulled a kunai and slashed at ones stomach. And gave the other a round house kick to the face. Kakashi stepped in and punched the teen in the stomach hard.

The teen coughed up a small amount of blood. And he wiped his mouth. He started punching Kakashi with both his arms. Left Right Left Right in a thunder of a rhythm .

Of course Kakashi dodged. The gray haired was crouched lower and swoop kicked the hoodlums legs. The juvenile came to a thud. And the masked man put a sandal to his throat. Pulled two kunai from his pouch stabbed his two shoulders. And his knee.

" I have severed some vital nerves don't worry you wont be immobile… for long". Kakashi beckoned for the seers to take him away. "Sorry for that kids go back to your tests". Kakashi said with a smile. "Five minute warning by the way".

_That Kakashi guy. He seems ok if you don't cross him. But he stopped that mobility. Can I do that… no but I think I know the body pretty well above Chunin standards at least. That's how I answered these two questions. How did that Kakashi guy do all that. What kind of ninja training did he have? I need that ninja training. _

"_Times up"_ Kakashi said "Please hand in your work and have a three hour recess when you come back your work will be graded". Mugen snapped out of his daze and tried to scout his teammates. Tai Lee was at his far left reading. And Kekete was at her right lounging.

Mugen walked to meat them. " Do you think you've past" He asked. " I know I have passed" Tai Lee said with a small smile. " I know I got at least eight right" Kekete said.

Mugen smiled and told the he knew he had past to.

" Let's get something to eat" Kekete said. The other two smiled and started to walk outside.

**1 hour later**

" Looks like your paying Kekete" Tai Lee said looking onto her empty bowl. " What no way I'm paying I'm flat broke". The two looked at Mugen. "Do the clothes give you a hint" Mugen said. " Maybe we should just run" Kekete said. " I agree" Mugen said.

" No no no horrible idea" Tai Lee said. " Fine when me and Mugen leave you'll have to pay with that guitar of yours". " Its not a guitar it's a shamisen…" Tai Lee said. " Maybe we should go".

" That's the spirit" Mugen said. They eyed the cook inventively. The second he turned his back they sprinted away.

"I never felt so alive"! Tai Lee screamed. They where running on Konohas apartment roofs as usual. " Chill we just didn't pay for some food. Mugen was looking around the streets for any danger. " Wee need to get back to the exams in a half an hour" Kekete said. Mugen saw a blonde haired boy walking around _Pikatchu _he thought.

" Listen guys I'll see you at the exams I gotta do something". " Ok" The two teammates said in unison. Mugen jumped of the roof to see the boy with Sunkist hair. " Hi Naruto" Mugen said.

" Oh hi onisan"" What are you doing onisan". " Oh Im doing the Chunin exams". " Wow I've heard of that can come with you". "No" Mugen said sternly. " Please onisan" " No" "Fine" The little boy said pouting and crossing his arms. " But if you are good I'll bring you back a souvenir" " Realy Oni" "Really".

They sat and talked for a while. _Crap_ Mugen thought. " Uh Naruto catch you later… stay out of trouble Pikatchu". And with that he left in a sprint.

_Tap tap tap _whent Mugens feet on his way running to the exams. He jumped on a street shop roof then a apartment roof. _Tap tap tap. _He jumped to the other roof. Then onto another. He made a sharp left. _I hope to god I'm not late. _He ran and ran. _Almost there. _He jumped off the roof. And made a left at a corner. He could see the upcoming building. And walked the rest of the way.

" Hey man" Kekete said. Mugen smirked. " We have to see our results. The trio walked into the class room. A few people were in the class room already. " Looks like the examiners will be here any second". Before the team could stir up any conversation a _Poof_ was heard and the lead proctor Kakashi was standing in front of the class.

" I will read the results by team". " Team one of the sand average 7.2 pass please stay for further instruction" A bit of stirring could be heard. " Team two of the sand average 6.5 fail please leave". " What the hell man no way we are leaving". " I suggest you do or you will end up like that other child I encountered early today" Kakashi replied.

The kid who called out grumbled and left with his teammates. " Team 3 of the sand…" It went like this for forty five minutes until Kakashi said " Team five of the leaf average 9.1 pass". Mugen wasn't surprised he expected to pass. Although he let out a week smile.

**30 minutes later**

" You will have your next part of the exam tomorrow you will need to sign release forms so we aren't held liable for" Kakashi cleared his throat " Casualties" The crowd of genin murmured. " Rest and be prepared for tomorrow it is a survival test…" He continued.

" Wow I cant believe we past". " I can" Tai Lee said. " We should rest get some energy stores up for tomorrow". " Yeah… you guys go home with out me I wan to talk to our proctor". " Ok" " See you later Mugen". The two left.

Mugen looked at the front of the class he saw the masked proctor reading a orange book and giggling. And he decided to walk up to him.

" Hello do you need something" Kakashi asked quizzically. " Yeah you dispatched that kid with such ease how did you do it?" Mugen asked eagerly. "well I've been a ninja for the longest time and I learned all that how to immobilize a person by studying the human body as an ANBU." Kakashi replied. " You look like you can be one just study the human body and learn to be a good ninja… I see you have a sword".

Mugen touched the blade on his back. " That will help you but you must increase your ability with it, also if you are an ANBU you usually are a med nin, an assassin, or a bodyguard. Or maybe a mixture of the three. Has this helped?"

" Yeah it has helped a lot thanks". Mugen said. "Your welcome" Kakashi said. Mugen walked away from the room knowing exactly what he was going to do and what he wanted. He was going to the library and he wanted to be and ANBU.

Mugen was on his way to the library. It was still bright and for wonce he was walking on the ground. _Ill check out the books I need and one I do that and then it will ultimately help me with my ninja skills". _He came to the library steps and walked inside. It was huge and had pillars and statues of lions on the outside.

While he was walking up he saw a teen maybe fifteen with red eyes and a long pony tail. They met eye contact for a while and disconnected it. _For some reason I have a strange feeling about that guy. _He was walking up the stairs until the teen with the black hair turned around and said " I see you have a sword…would you like to show me your skills ?". _Kakashi did say I need to increase my skill with it so what the hell. _Mugen unsheathed his sword. " What is your name" Mugen asked.

" Itachi Uchiha and yours…" " Mugen Intahaero". _Intahaero so he's Mohataru's boy. _Itachi thought while he unsheathed his sword _I hope he has a fraction of the strength his father has._

Mugen charged and slashed madly at Itachi. The Uchiha dodged and did a three sixty swing at the young samurai.

Mugen ducked and threw a set of shuriken at his attacked. The red eyed man deflected them with his sword. Itachi flashed behind Mugen and attempted at a full sword stub. But Mugen twisted to the left and jumped into a kick. Itachi dodged it with his left hand. And spun around him and threw him on the library stairs and Mugen landed flat on his back.

Itachi charged gracefully at Mugen. Mugen waited slowly for the pony tailed man to come closely to him. He got energy from his back and kicked with his two feet still on the ground. Itachi backed quite a bit. Mugen ran quickly to Itachi. And repeated to slash. Itachi dodged with more ease. He detected his week spot and kicked him in the stomach onto his back again.

Before Mugen could open his eyes Itachi's long sword was at his neck. " Your good but not as good as your dad". And he vanished. Mugen smiled got up and sheathed his sword.

**7 hours later**

Mugen was studying the body and sword nin books he had picked up, it was the wee hours of the morning the whole town was asleep. It was insane how much he had learned. Non he knew of vital organs, human bone structure, the nerves how they worked and how to dull the immobilize2 them. But his own body was getting tired he had to wake up at eight tomorrow to meat the exams at ten. He was so tired his eyes grew heavier his body got loose and he fell asleep.

**The next day at 8:30**

Mugen was packing his bag for the survival exam. He had a large cargo bag he would take with him. He brought matches, loafs of bread, a fishing rod, kunai, shuriken, medical kit, and so on and so forth. He was prepared he had his clothes on and his bag strapped around one shoulder and his sword on a one hundred twenty degree angle. He walked through his hall and on the right was a familiar window. As usual he jumped on it's window seal and descended to the ground.

His intent for the moment was to find Kekete and Tai Lee to talk to them about strategy. He started to walk to there familiar spot the bakery. _The exams won't be easy. That guy took out those chunin so easily. He was like amazing in tai jutsu and I'm sure there will be more on the way. If I don't pass these exams It will be a while before I become an ANBU. And that guy that I fought he was so strong. I thought I was strong but I need to up the anti. _

By now Mugen was at eyes length to the bakery and he could see Kekete eating a dango skewer. "Yo Mugen" " Hey Kekete are you ready" " I'm always ready" " Hey Kekete were is Tai Lee"." Still getting ready maybe we should go to her house what do you think?" "Yeah we should go". By now Kekete had one dango left and popped the stick in his mouth. "Follow me" Kekete said and the two ran towards Tai Lee's house.

**5 Minutes later**

The two where at Tai Lee's house she was part of the Ongaku clan one of the most wealthy clans in all of Konoha. There house was massive it had columns in front of it and wide steps. It was tall and spacious with a bell on the top roof. Kekete and Mugen walked up the stairs slowly and surely. There where to doors attached to each other for an entrance. And a rope next to them. Mugen pulled the rope and a large _Ding Ding Ding _could be heard.

The two waited there promptly. And in a few seconds the door slowly creaked open out came a withered old lady in a purple dress. " Um… Yeah can we please see Tai Lee we need to get to the exams". " Mistress Tai Lee is in her sleeping quarters I will go get her… you are her teammates correct". The boys nodded. " Wait here please".

She closed the door footsteps could be heard muffled talking more footsteps… _silence… _and the door slowly swayed open. Standing in the crevice of the door was _mistress _Tai Lee. " Are you going to stare or are we going to go to the exam". "Fine missy lets got" Kekete said. Mugen chuckled and the three walked there way there.

"You ever feel like your being watched". The trio was walking down another _origina_l Konoha dirt road. "What do you mean Mugen". Tai Lee said. "You know someone is following you". Mugen slowly turned around and saw two figures duck behind street venders. " Please show yourselves". Mugen said" I don't what to strain myself before the exam". " OK". To voices said.

The two popped out the street vendors and displayed themselves. "We are the cook twins" they both shouted. The two were dressed in tight red and green spandex jumpsuits that showed of there genitals. The three teammates gave them quizzical looks.

" We are martial arts masters we only appear when our father sends us to defeat people who don't pay there bills" They both said in a silly tone. The three realized what they meant the time they whent out for food and didn't pay the bill " You know what I'm tired of this". Mugen sheathed his sword while running. And slashed the green one on the left. " To slow the green one said. And did a arial flip out of harms way.

Mugen flashed some hand signs and blew cold air at the green one. He backfilled as Mugen predicted and he threw shuriken at his shoulders and knees. " Ahh I cant move". The man in green spandex said. " No really ?" Mugen spoke sarcastically. " The two of you cover your ears". Tai Lee called to Mugen and Kekete. The two immediately put there hands to there ears. She took her shamisen from her back.

She held it guitar style and plucked a chord sharp and strong. The man in red swayed around like a town drunk. Bowed his head and vomited. He was covering his ears as well but a bit to late. His ears where bleeding profusely and he fell to the ground.

" Maybe we should take em some where and you know… kill em or somin". Kekete proposed.

" Nah we don't have time lets just go to the exam we are ten minutes late". So the trio ran towards the exam.

They jumped on the roofs with rhythm and skill. _Tater Tatter Tatter _went there feet as they applied chakra for that extra boost of speed_. Jump Jump swish _" We should be there in about a few minutes". Kekete said with the wind blowing his hair back. " We haven't missed much" Mugen said. _Tater Tatter Tatter Jump Jump_ " The plan is to weed out the weakest link and quickly and skillfully steal there scroll". Tai Lee said. " We then share plans on the next assignment plane and simple got it guys" They jumped of the roof because they were now in short supply as they reached the forest area.

The two boys nodded and gazed at the exam building that was now in view. They could see the people crowding the gates. 5, 4,3,2,1. _Jump Jump. _They were at the forest fence. Hearing a woman talking about the rules blah blah blah. The three man cell knew them they were constantly reminded by Tai Lee. The proctor of the exam a woman named Anko told them to get in line to get there scrolls and sign there forms. " You see that group right there we are going to get them". She was pointing to a long haired man with white eyes and his team of skinny sidekicks. " The long haired man posses the byakugan but his teammates are incredibly weak we take him out by triple teaming him and we kill the others". " Sounds good". Kekete said. " I agree" Mugen said.

The three signed there forms and got there scrolls and reassembled back into crowd form. " You will be realized in the forest in 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1 go!" Anko screamed. The trio picked there gate and stalked there pray. The leader of the stalked team already had his byakugan activated. They were running on the trees and the long haired teen spun around and threw a kunai at Kekete.

Kekete grabbed the projectile in-between his fingers and threw it back. The team who were now standing on top a tree branch said " Lets go on the forest floor for a proper match". They all agree and descended. " Are you read". Mugen asked. " Yes" The long haired man called. Mugen charged towards him unsheathing his sword and slashing madly.

The Hyuga dodged by using his arms to deflect the dull parts of the blade. Mugen did a full spin attack. But the Hyuga just back flipped. Kekete could be seen flipping thought hand signals. He slammed his hands towards the ground and a large rock boulder grew from the ground. And spike flew madly from it in the direction of the long haired man. He synchronized every spike and hit them with his palm.

Mugen was on the long haired mans side and slashing. The Hyuga used the same technique he used earlier to deflect his attacks. But it was much harder with the spike the Hyuga was stabbed many time in his arm and torso. But he just smiled. Tai Lee played the same peircin chord as last time and he was dizzy. Mugen stabbed through his chest and slashed his arm. He was a bloody mess. " We are sorry for doing this to you but we badly need the scroll". Tai Lee said.

" So is the way of the ninja" The Hyuga said smiling. He smiled for a while and blacked out. Kekete took his scroll from his pouch. And turned to his teammates the weak skinny ones. Kekete threw a kunai at ones head. And Mugen ran quickly to the one and stabbed his back.

Mugen said to the one he stabbed " You cant feel that can you". The side kick said " Yeah it almost feels cold" in a frail tone. " I have placed the blade in-between your spine and kidney if you don't get medical help you will die". Mugen pulled his blade out wiped it with a cloth he kept in his pocket. And started to walk away.

" Wait" The side kick called to Mugen. Mugen turned around and crouched to the sidekicks position on the floor. " I don't want to die alone". " Dude I didn't hit your kidney if you just wait here for hours on end youll die but…" " Sing to me" The sidekick interrupted. " Dude I…"

" Sing one thousand miles for me" " Dude…" Mugen began. " Please" he interrupted. Mugen sighed " If I could walk into the sky…

**2 hours later**

The group was sitting down eating some fish that Kekete had caught. And Mugen sensed something. He looked around and around and saw a little figure. He focused his eyes and in he south direction a gold haired child could be seen.

Please review I respect your opinions.


End file.
